


誘惑する悪魔

by plum_pot



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Self-Lubrication, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), アジクロ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plum_pot/pseuds/plum_pot
Summary: 天使の無性性にフォーカスした書庫入れアジクロ🔞（アジラフェル一人称）





	誘惑する悪魔

**Author's Note:**

> 今全年齢のアジクロ書いてます！（スレッドにする予定）  
https://twitter.com/plum_pot_221b/status/1151497166797410304
> 
> スイートな書庫入れが読みたい場合は前作をどうぞ❤  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740619/chapters/46722247

わたしはこれまで、自分の肉体を使って他人と関わることがなかった。  
食事も書物も観劇もオペラも好きで、地上の生活が好きだったが、肉欲に関しては興味が薄かった。地上で生活をする上で、わたしに与えられた肉体は男性の体で性器もついていて、排泄ほか一般的な人間に生理的な欲求があるように、わたしの肉体も正常に機能したが、睡眠と同様、その必要を感じなかったのだ。  
もちろん肉欲が何であるか理解している。わたしの体には通常の五感が備わっていて、人並みの生理的な欲求を覚える。そうでなければ、あらゆる書物を楽しめないだろう。そしてわたしたちのような存在は、文字通り、指先ひとつで、それらの感覚と欲求をないものにできた。わたしがこれまで肉欲を探求してこなかったのは、愛し合う相手の存在が必要で、そしてわたしにとっては愛に肉欲が必ず付随するものではなかったからだ。  
しかしクロウリーはそうではなかったらしい。  
彼はわたしを愛していて、わたしも彼を愛している。わたしはそうではなかったが、クロウリーはわたしと肉の上で交わることを思い描いて懸想してきたらしい。  
アルマゲドンが起こらなかったあと、わたしたちはお互いの気持ちを伝えあった。上もなく下もなく、天使と悪魔の交友も、互いの愛をもう隠す必要はなかった。  
「エンジェル、キスしてもいいか？」  
ある夜、いつものように書店の奥でお気に入りのワインを傾けているとき……、クロウリーはそう言った。正直に言うとわたしは驚いた。ワインを持ったまま、彼の顔を見つめてしまった。クロウリーはわたしが驚いたことに驚いていた。そしておもむろにソファから立ち上がって部屋を出て行こうとした。  
慌てて彼の腕を掴んで止めて、わたしは何をしたいか訊いた。クロウリーは最初、話を逸らそうとし、嫌がって話そうとしなかった。だが、ここで手を離せば、クロウリーはもうこの話をしないだろうと思ったので諦めるわけにもいかなかった。せっかく互いの心のうちを曝け出したのだ。天国も地獄もないのだ、わたしたちにはわたしたちの側だけしかないのに、ここで隠すなら明らかになるのはいったい何千年先のことだろう。  
頑固なわたしの性格を知っているので、やがてクロウリーはぽつりぽつりと話し始めた。クロウリーはわたしと目を合わせようとしなかった。  
「アジラフェル……、ずっと抱きしめたいと思ってた。抱きしめて、口づけて……」  
頬はワインを飲んでいるときよりもさらに赤く、薄い唇は震えていて、わたしはひそかに見蕩れていた。  
本当のところを言えば、クロウリーが何をしたいと思っているのか分かっていた。ただ口にしてほしかっただけだ。それはわたしのなかに生まれた欲望だった。  
「それから？」  
促せば、クロウリーは互いの服を脱いで肌に触れ合うことを考えたと言った。ソファの上で、書店の奥で、ベッドの上で、床のラグの上で。わたしのうちで、速くなる必要のない心臓が音を立てて脈打ち始める。  
「……それから？」  
クロウリーは男性の体で、女性の体で、わたしと交わることを考えたと言った。わたしが握りしめるクロウリーの腕が震え始めたが、わたしは許さなかった。数多の人間と……、男性と女性と、わたしのことを考えて寝たと言った。わたしが絶対にしないであろうことをしたと言った。  
「……もういいだろ？」  
サングラスに隠されていたが、涙がにじんでいるんじゃないかと思った。申し訳ないと思いながらも、わたしはクロウリーが肉欲を持っていることを知ってひどく興奮していた。クロウリーはわたしほど食事に興味を持たない。そのクロウリーが、わたしに対してだけ欲を持ってきたのだ。  
「クロウリー」  
わたしも彼を味わってみたいと強く思った。豊かな香りのする紅茶のように、砂糖をまぶしたケーキのように、肉汁したたるレアステーキのように……、クロウリーを食べてみたい。  
わたしはそっと顔を近づけて、サングラスを外してクロウリーにキスをした。唇と唇が触れ合う。甘く柔らかい。クロウリーの着けている香水の匂いがかすかにする。震える薄い唇を味わうように唇で噛み、舐め、唇を擦りつける。開いた唇の合間から舌を差し込み、中の濡れた粘膜と熱を味わう。飲んでいたお気に入りのワインの香りがする。わたしは夢中でクロウリーの唇をむさぼり、それから唇を離すと、金色が溶けて潤んだ目がこちらを見ていた。この上なく美しかった。  
「クロウリー……、どうすればいい？」  
わたしは囁いた。残念なことにクロウリーは目を伏せてしまう。わたしは顔を上げさせてまた口づけた。クロウリーの体はどんどん熱くなって、わたしの膝に乗り上げて、細く長い脚を、蛇のようにわたしの腰に巻きつけた。  
「アジラフェル……、嫌じゃなければ、触りたいし、さわってほしい」  
それからわたしたちはお互いの体を探っていった。これまで何人もの人間たちと関係を持ったにしてはたどたどしく、震える手がわたしの服を脱がせ、肌に触れ、下着のなかに手を入れてくる。細く骨張った手が、生理的な反応しかしてこなかった器官を刺激する。それは蕩けるように美味しいムースを口にしたときのような、素晴らしい感覚をもたらす。わたしは息を荒くしながら、クロウリーの肌に手を伸ばした。  
わたしにはもとより知識はある。実践したことがないだけだ。クロウリーの体は、いわば読んだことのない新たな書物だった。わたしは自分の膨大な知識をもとに、彼の体を隅々まで丹念に読んでいった。口づけを交わしながら服を脱がせて肌に触れ、すでに硬くなりかけたペニスを扱くとさらに硬くなってカウパー液を漏らす。扱き方を変えて手のひらで亀頭を擦ると、たちまち彼は限界を迎えてしまった。射精すると、この興奮は冷めてしまうだろう。すぐに終わってしまってしまうのはもったいなく、わたしは手を緩めた。クロウリーは腰を揺すってわたしの手にペニスを押しつけようとする。わたしは彼の強張った太ももを撫でて宥めつつ、萎えない程度にゆるやかにペニスに触れた。しばらくすると、クロウリーがすすり泣くような声を漏らし始めた。金色の目には涙がにじんでいる。  
わたしは慌てて手を離して訊いた。何か傷つけてしまったのだろうか。何といってもわたしはこうして誰かと肌を触れ合わせるのは初めてだ。  
「クロウリー、ごめん、何か間違ったことをした？ どうしてほしい？」  
「やめるな、つ、つづけろ」  
わたしは安堵した。してみたいことはたくさんあった。  
「わかった。クロウリー、お尻に触ってもいい？」  
「え？ し、しり……、う、うん、構わない」  
クロウリーは驚いて細い瞳孔を丸くしていたが頷いた。男性の体には、前立腺があり、そこを弄ると射精することなく、気持ちよくなることができると知っていた。わたしは緩くペニスを扱きながら、ちょっとした奇跡を使ってジェルをつけた指で尻の穴を弄った。穴は柔らかいが、きつくわたしの指を締めつける。前立腺はすぐに分かったが、少し触れるだけでクロウリーは激しく反応したため、あまり触れないことにした。  
クロウリーは荒く湿った息を吐きながらわたしに強くしがみつき、わたしの指の動きに合わせて腰を上下させ、なんとか中の指を前立腺に当てようと腰をくねらせる。クロウリーの首に顔を埋めて、その匂いと、熱い肌を肌で感じながらわたしは夢見心地だった。こんなふうにクロウリーを近くに感じたことがない。  
「も、も、い、いかせて」  
わたしはどうしたらいいか訊いた。クロウリーはペニスに触れてほしいと言った。わたしの手のなかで、クロウリーのペニスはこれ以上なく赤黒く勃起していた。触れたらすぐに達してしまうだろう。終わるのがもったいないと思ったが、わたしはクロウリーの言うとおり扱いてやった。  
「あ、ああ……っ」  
唇を噛みしめて声を堪えようとしていたが、クロウリーは耐えきれずに小さく喘いで達した。しばらく目を閉じたまま、荒くなった息を収めて、それから目を開ける。金色の目が見つめるのはわたしだけだ。  
「アジラフェル……」  
蜜の蕩けるように甘い声だった。こんな声で誘惑してきたんだろう。この世に存在する、存在してきた人間で、誰がこの声に逆らえるだろう。この声を聞いた者がいる。それも一人ではない。六千年、クロウリーとの関係が上と下に知られて彼が永久にいなくなってしまうのを恐れている間、クロウリーは誰かとこうして抱き合い、いつもはいくらか温度の低いこの体を熱くして誰かのベッドを温め、そしてこの甘い声で誰かを誘惑してきたのだ。  
そのとき、初めてわたしは嫉妬した。胸のなかに熾火があるようにチリチリ疼き、そして下肢の間で熱が燻っていることに気づく。自分の体の変化に気づかないほど、わたしはクロウリーの体に夢中だったのだ。  
指を鳴らして熱を治める間もなく、膝から降りたクロウリーが、わたしの膝の間に腰を下ろして、硬くなったペニスを咥え込む。このときクロウリーの舌がこんなにも器用なことを初めて知った。先の割れた舌は想像できないほどいやらしく動き、わたしはあっという間に限界を迎えた。クロウリーの舌はこのためにあるんじゃないだろうかと思うほどだった。間もなくわたしはクロウリーの口のなかに達した。クロウリーは伸び上がって、わたしの顔を見つめた。金色の目が熱っぽく見つめている。  
「アジラフェル……」  
それからわたしたちはベッドに横になって眠った。いや、わたしは眠っていない。クロウリーはしばらくもぞもぞ動いていたが、やがてわたしにぴったりと抱きついて眠った。  
わたしはこの上なく幸せだった。  
眠るクロウリーの寝顔を見ながら、わたしは先ほどのクロウリーの姿を繰り返し思い描いていた。わたしの指を締めつける穴はとても柔らかかった。達したあとはさらに柔らかくなった。思いのほか過敏なためあまり触れられなかったが、いろんなことをしてみたかった。  
それからわたしたちの間に、一つ、新たな習慣が加わった。一緒に食事をして公園を散歩して、書店の奥でワインを酌み交わし、それから新たに整えたわたしの寝室か、クロウリーの寝室へ行く。  
クロウリーの体は知れば知るほど、新たな顔を見せる。まるでページの途切れることのない本を読むようだった。わたしは夢中になった。クロウリーの体は触れるごとに、より熱っぽく柔らかくなっていき、尻の穴が濡れるようになった。その液体は水ではなく、確かにクロウリー自身の体液だった。  
「クロウリー、この液体は何？」  
その夜、クロウリーの部屋で、わたしはひととおり、クロウリーの尻の穴を舐めたあとでそう訊いた。体液は汗にも似ているが、粘性があった。クロウリーの射精が近くなると粘性が高まり、クロウリーの体温が上がると溶けて水っぽくなる。体液からはかすかに甘いかおりがした。わずかだが、人の理性を溶かすものだった。わたしは人ではないが、わたしの肉体は反応を示す。  
「……え？」  
クロウリーは何のことか分からないというような呆けた声を返した。わたしが尻穴を舐めている間、盛大に喘いでいたせいで、その声は掠れていた。クロウリーが声を我慢していたのは、最初だけだった。  
「きみのお尻。最近、濡れるようになった。女性器みたいだけど、人の尻はこんなふうに濡れたりしない……はずだ、たぶん。だからきみが……」  
クロウリーは動揺した。  
「し、知らねえ、おまえが何かやってんじゃねえの」  
「わたしじゃないよ。明らかにきみの体液だ」  
そう言うとクロウリーは真っ赤になった。  
「そんなわけないだろ！」  
わたしはクロウリーの脚を抱えあげて、中には入れず、穴の縁に指の腹を押し当てて揺すった。それだけで、そこはさらに濡れ始める。指の腹からとろりと溢れだす。  
「クロウリー……。言ってくれないと分からない。こんなふうにきみが自身の体を変えるのは何かしてほしいことがあるんだろ？ それも単なる体液じゃない、なにか……」  
そこまで言ったところで、わたしは唐突に思いいたった。  
「クロウリー、きみ、もしかしてここに……」  
クロウリーは無理やり体を捩って、わたしに激しく口づけた。  
「アジラフェル……、おれのここにお前のを入れて……、ゆびじゃなくて……」  
クロウリーが脚を開いてわたしを誘った。  
まさしくクロウリーは誘惑する悪魔だった。エデンの園で人を原罪に陥れたように、その本質は誘惑するようにできているのかもしれない。黒いシルクのシーツの上に、最近少し伸ばし始めた赤い髪が広がり、白い肌は透き通るようだった。腹の上で反り返った陰茎が先走りを垂らし、持ち上げた太ももの裏から尻の奥まで汗でしっとりと濡れ、そして赤茶けた下生えの奥で、愛液をしたたらせるひくつく穴が見えた。  
これほど美しい光景を見たことがないとわたしは思った。クロウリーが最後に他の人間と寝たのがいつか知らないが、こんな彼の姿を見るのはわたしだけであってほしいと思った。いつか地上にも天国にも地獄にも、彼のこの姿を見るのがわたしだけになってほしい。  
いや、これはきっとわたしだけのものだ。なぜならクロウリーはわたしのことを愛しているから。  
見つめすぎたせいだろうか、クロウリーは目を背けて脚を閉じてしまった。  
「クロウリー」  
わたしはクロウリーの膝を開かせて脚の合間に体を進めた。クロウリーがちらりとこちらを見る。  
「きみはとても美しい。きみとその体と誘惑を前にしたら、どんなに栄えた都市も堕落してしまうだろうけど、今、きみが美しいのは、わたしのことを愛しているからだと思う。……わたしを愛したいと思っていて、わたしに愛されたいと思っているから」  
クロウリーの顔が火照り始める。  
「もういいから！」  
クロウリーはわたしを黙らせるために口づけた。もどかしく口づけ合いながら、わたしは硬くなった性器を濡れそぼる穴にゆっくり沈めていった。熱く柔らかく、ひくひく震えながらわたしの性器をきつく締めつける。  
「ア、アジ、……っ」  
「わ、あ……っ」  
背中の産毛が逆立つほどに気持ち良かった。わたしはゆっくりクロウリーの、熱い肉のなかに沈んでいきながら喘いだ。わたしを激しく締めつけたあと、クロウリーのなかは震えてうねり、それから少し弛緩した。入れられたことで達してしまったのだ。  
震えが収まるまで待ち、わたしは動いてもいいか聞いて了承を得てから動き始めた。クロウリーの粘性のある体液と粘膜の擦れる感触がたまらない。わたしは夢中で腰を動かした。なるほど人が夢中になるわけだ。それともクロウリーが悪魔だから？ 比較するような経験がないので分からなかった。突き入れると柔らかくほろこび、抜こうとすると、行かないでと引き留めるよう、うねり締めつけられる。腰から下が抜けそうなほど気持ちいいのは……、愛し合っているから？ きっとそうだ。わたしは彼を愛しているし、クロウリーもわたしを愛している。わたしは強く抱きしめて、愛してると繰り返し言った。  
「クロウリー、あいしてる、きみもわたしをあいしてるだろう？」  
「お、おれも、う……っ」  
顔を火照らせたクロウリーは目を閉じて唇を噛みしめる。  
「クロウリー」  
目を開けてほしくもあったが、クロウリーが恍惚として目を閉じて薄い唇を開くさまは美しく、わたしは魅入った。腰を抱きかかえて脚をわたしの肩にあげさせ、性器が前立腺に当たるよう小刻みに腰を動かすと、また表情が変わる。悶えるように眉を寄せて顔を逸らし、火照りの出た、白い喉を逸らしてわたしの腕に爪を立てる。わたしとクロウリーが繋がった場所がまたどっと濡れたのが分かった。絶え間なくクロウリーの穴が濡れるせいで、わたしの膝も濡れ、下の黒いシルクのシーツは濡れそぼって肌に張りついていた。濡れたシーツが肌に張りつく感触は心地良いとは言えなかったが、二人とも、今この行為を止めてシーツをきれいにするほどの余裕はなかったし、きれいにしたところでまた濡れるだけだろう。  
クロウリーの体がひくひく震え始める。また彼が達しそうになっている。わたしたちの肉体は、通常の人間と異なるが、何度も射精するのは負担が掛かるだろう。クロウリーの体は溶けて、汗ばみ、火照り熱くなっていた。  
わたしは欲深くも、もう少しこの初めての感覚を味わいたかった。どうして今まで試したことがなかったんだろう。思い込みからずっと避けていた料理を初めて食べたような気分だった。  
「クロウリー、クロウリー」  
わたしは腰を止めて頬に手を寄せて名前を呼んだ。  
「な、なんだ」  
クロウリーは不満そうにわたしを見上げる。まぶたが上がって、金色の目がふたたびわたしを見る。愛してるとわたしは思う。  
「もう少し、我慢できる？」  
「え」  
「もう少しこうしていたい、きみのなか、とても気持ちいいんだ、頼むよ」  
クロウリーは口を開けて何か言いたそうにしていたが、わかったと頷いた。  
「ありがとう」  
微笑むと、やっぱりクロウリーは何か言いたそうだった。何を言いたいのか分からず、頬に軽くキスすると、クロウリーはわたしの頭を引き寄せて深く口づけた。彼の先端の分かれた舌が、ペニスを愛撫するのと同じ器用さで、わたしの舌を、口腔を探る。口のなかがこんなに気持ちいいなんて知らなかった。わたしはうめき、湧き起こる衝動のまま、シーツに手をついて突き上げた。またわたしを締めつける穴が濡れて、気持ちがいいことが分かる。クロウリーがわたしとの行為で快楽を覚えていることが分かって嬉しい。だがクロウリーは唇を離して口づけを止めてしまう。  
「も、も……っ、アジ……、おれ……、い、いく……っ」  
「クロウリー……、お願い、もう少し……」  
「むりだ！」  
「わ、わかった」  
わたしたちの肉体は人間とは異なり、確かに肉体の感覚を持ち限界を持っているが、生理的な衝動にとらわれることはない。しかしクロウリーは余裕がないように見えた。わたしがそのまま腰を動かし続けると、クロウリーはまた達して、体内のわたしの肉茎をむしゃぶりつくように甘美に締めつけ、白い腹の上に白濁を吐き出した。目を閉じて荒い息を吐いていたが、しばらくして目を開ける。金色の目は先ほどからずっと潤んだままだった。金山から流れ出て川底に沈む金はこんなふうに見えるだろうか。ゆらゆらと水に揺らめいている。わたしはなだめるようにクロウリーの頬を撫でてキスをした。少し落ち着いてきたところで、わたしは言った。  
「……クロウリー、動いていい？」  
「……うん」  
わたしはふたたび動き始めた。ゆっくりと腰を動かしていると、少し余裕の出てきたクロウリーは腕に爪を立てることなく、心底愛しそうにわたしを見つめ、髪を撫で頬に口づける。唇を押しつけるだけのキスを繰り返す。先ほどはほとんど目を閉じるか、逸らすかしていたクロウリーの金色の目と合う。  
美しい目……、これも少なくとも、今はわたしだけを見ていて、わたしだけのもので、わたしの目も同じようにクロウリーだけを見つめて、クロウリーだけのものだった。  
そのうちまたクロウリーのなかが濡れ始めるのが分かり、わたしは少し体勢を変えて前立腺に肉の先端を押し当てた。しばらくすると、クロウリーが体をよじった。黒いシーツの上で、骨張った細い腰をよじるさまはまさしく誘うようで追いかけたくなったが、クロウリーは言った。  
「そ、それ、やめろ」  
「なぜ？ 気持ち良くない？」  
「また、いく……」  
わたしは汗に濡れた赤い髪を撫でた。  
「クロウリー、何度も出すのは辛いだろ？ 出さないようにすることもできるのに」  
「おれは悪魔だ、我慢なんて……」  
「でもわたしに付き合ってくれてる……」  
クロウリーはわたしを睨みつけた。  
「もちろんきみが嫌なら止めるよ」  
そう言うと、クロウリーは蛇のように脚を絡めてしがみついてきた。  
「……嫌じゃない」  
「クロウリー」  
わたしはキスをして、甘く蕩ける肉のなかに腰を進めた。それでもお互い夢中になると、クロウリーは我慢できずにまた射精してしまった。我慢するのに慣れてないとクロウリーは言った。わたしはクロウリーの了承を得て、ちょっとした奇跡を使ってクロウリーの体を弄り、射精できないようにした。クロウリーの瞳の黒い瞳孔が開いて興奮していることが分かったが、その理由は分からなかった。  
クロウリーの反応すべてが愛しかった。わたしの肉体にあわせて彼の肉体が反応する。わたしたちは肉体の限りにおいて、隙間なく繋がり、わたしの一部は彼の肉体のなかに深くまで入る。わたしたちは肉体において結びついている。そのことが……、こんな表現をすると冒涜的だろうか……、霊的な力を使っているわけでもないのに奇跡のように思えた。  
そうしてわたしはクロウリーの体を思う存分、愛した。クロウリーもわたしを愛した。やがてクロウリーが出したいというまで。クロウリーは普段の姿からは想像できないほど恍惚としてシーツに蕩けていた。その頃にはシーツどころか、ベッドマットまで濡れているんじゃないかと思う。  
「クロウリー、わたしもこのまま出していい？」  
わたしは聞いた。クロウリーから離れたくなかった。達したときもクロウリーの肉体に包まれていたい。クロウリーは頷いた。  
「なかにだせ」  
それからわたしはクロウリーとともに上りつめるために動いた。ひそかに少しばかり長く楽しんでしまったが、許してくれることを願う。クロウリーはさらに体を火照らせて抱きつき、卑猥な罵り言葉を言い、やがてそれすらも出なくなって喘ぎ、骨張った腕も長い脚も蕩ける肉も、全身でわたしを抱きしめて達し、わたしも彼のなかに出した。これまで経験したことのない多幸感と気持ちよさに包まれる。体を繋げて愛し合うことの素晴らしさをさまざまな作品を通して知っていて、射精する感覚をクロウリーの器用な舌で知っていたが、どれも実際にクロウリーと繋がって上りつめる感覚とは異なっていた。目の前で星が爆発し宇宙が溶けて、わたしはクロウリーに飲み込まれる。クロウリーとわたしは互いの体を通して感覚を共有していた……、それは同じワインを味わって楽しむのと同じじゃないか？とわたしは思った。六千年、顔を合わせてきて、同じ食事を楽しみ、同じときを過ごしてきた。それと同じだ。  
息が落ち着いたところで体を離したが、クロウリーの体がまだ震えている。そういえば、これまで口で愛してもらったときも、しばらくクロウリーが落ち着かなかったことを思い出す。もしかして、わたしの体液が影響を与えているんじゃないだろうかと思った。  
「クロウリー？ 大丈夫かい、もしかして……、わたしの……」  
クロウリーは首を振って、何でもないと言った。  
「ちょっと熱いだけだ」  
わたしはクロウリーの薄い腹の上に手を置いた。いつもよりほんのり熱い気がしたが、それがこの行為によるものなのか、わたしがクロウリーのなかに出したものによるのかは分からなかった。  
「きれいにしようか？」  
そう提案したがクロウリーは首を振った。  
「いや、このままでいい」  
そう言って、クロウリーはまたわたしの体に脚を絡めて甘く口づけた。そして体を離して微笑む。皮肉っぽい笑い方ではない、柔らかい微笑みだった。そのとき、なぜか、わたしのなかで心臓が妙な動きをした。わたしはクロウリーの唇を追いかけてもう一度口づけた。  
熱に駆られたキスではない、軽く押しつけ合うキスだ。クロウリーの笑みが大きくなる。クロウリーは笑いながらひとりごとのようにつぶやいた。  
「……信じられない、天使と悪魔が……」  
「なぜ？ 二人ともそうしたいと思ったんだよ」  
クロウリーは何も言わずに、ただ金色の目がわたしを見つめていた。まるで長い長い時間が流れた気がした。あるいは時間を遡って遡って、エデンの園に立って、エルサレムで、ローマで……、さまざまなときと場所が流れていった気がした。クロウリーがわたしを見ている、たったそれだけで痛いほどに心臓の脈拍が速くなるのを感じる。視線を合わせることはこれまで何度だってあったのに。わたしはクロウリーに口づけた。彼の下肢に手を伸ばして、わたしが出した場所を指で探ると、そこはクロウリーの体液とも違うもので濡れていて、粘膜は先ほどよりも熱く感じられた。口づけの合間でクロウリーが荒れた吐息を吐く。  
「ねえ、クロウリー」  
「なんだ」  
クロウリーにはわたしが何を言いたいか、訊く前から分かっていたと思う。金色の目が水に沈み、またゆらゆら濡れ始めていたからだ。  
「朝までまだまだ時間があるし……、もし、もしきみが嫌じゃなければ、もう一度……」  
そしてわたしも訊く前からクロウリーが嫌と言わないことを知っていた。

了


End file.
